Another Bass
by KelaBelle
Summary: Jenny Humphrey's bored being the good,quiet Brooklyn girl can chuck help her become a bass and make life dangerous.


****

Oneshot-  
Another Bass

_Jenny Humphrey's bored being the good,quiet Brooklyn girl can chuck help her become a bass and make life dangerous._

**Authors note**_: Please Review After Reading Thanks._

* * *

My Life Would Suck Without You lyrics By Kelly clarkson

Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted Anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again

(Chorus)  
Cuz we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Maybe I was stupid For telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong For tryin' to pick a fight I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

(Chorus)

Being with you is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you,  
But I can't let you go,  
Oh yeah

{ music break}

Cuz we belong together now, (yeah yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Cuz we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)  
Forever united here somehow, (yeah)  
You got a piece of me And honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

* * *

It was a sunny day in Brooklyn this was another usual day for Jenny the birds would sing the sun would shine and she would play this happy love able girl who she wasn't. Jenny wanted adventure,fun to live life on the edge who else to ask to make this happen Chuck Basstard of course so there she was walking up to his suite number 1812 knowing full well Chuck was behind that door. She knocked it 3 times to reveal Chuck just in his boxers. ''And what is it that brings you here little Humphery'' He questioned.

''I wanna be me you know not Jenny Humphrey the good girl who listens to all the rules plays by the book, But Jenny Humphrey who likes a challenge Ignores the rules and has a bad streak wanting to come out her that lets her wild side go mad''

''And why do you come here for me to hear that'' He wondered.

''I need your help for that to happen I basically need experience you know''

''You wanna learn how to be a bass'' He asked Smirking not many wanted to be like him in ways.

''If you put it that way yeah I do''

''Then you have come to the right place come in darling'' With that she walked into his suite to be seated and Chuck telling her what she had got to do.

''First step, You need to dress a little better no fluffy tops or baggy jeans its not good for the Impression you wanna get, you will need to look noticeable so you need to wear short skirts and tops that show cleveage'' He said smiling.

''But I have none of that stuff'' She told him honestly.

''Good job some girls who have left clothes here over the years will help you there's a red strapless top in one of my wardrobes and a short black Mini skirt'' Chuck told her going to his wardrobe and getting the clothes out.

''Wow I am entridged'' She laughed.

''Good you can put it on in front of me then you shouldn't get embarrssed''

''Erm Ok'' With that Jenny started to take her sweater off and jeans this made Chuck want her there and then but he decided against it she then slided on her new clothes on it fitted her body perfectly.

''So what do you think'' She asked.

''My,My this will go down well''

''Good, I wanna look Don't I'' Giving him a evil grin.

''Of course, Now step 2 you got to make out with the one and only'' He told her pointing to himself.

''Easy'' She smiled With that Chuck grabbed Jenny onto the bed and started kissing her they went like that for 10 minutes then they headed to Victrola. When inside he got her a gin.

''Step 3, Party all the time like your having fun, do sex and get drunk out your ass then your a Bass'' With That jenny Knocked down as many drinks as she could at the end of the night she was Drunk as she could ever be as this was her first time she had actually be drunk. She had been having fun by flirting with everyone she got to pole dance to and strip. Chuck knew Jenny would hate the life off this after a while because everyone would enjoy it at first.

_5 Months Later._

There was Jenny she was An alcoholic, a slag who had slept ed with about 100 boys, a fighter who had coursed many accidents.  
At school she would hang with Chuck and because of this she had a worse reputation her and Chuck together where worse Even Nate didn't hang with him no more. Even Dan didn't talk to his sister anymore she had become to cocky and to much like Chuck for him to talk to he would try and make a conversation with her before and she would just talk about how moneys the best thing people have and brag about stuff she would get that Chuck would buy her stuff she had become so powerful such a innocent girl who had gone to the dark side she was the girl version of Chuck people would think they was brother and sister if they didn't know who they was. Her ideal routine now would be coming back at 4 in the morning with makeup all down her face and drunk out her head with messed up hair not one person could stop her she had gone to far,

This was Jenny Bass the girl she had dreamed to be would the little Humphery ever go back to herself only she could change herself.

* * *

So I really got bored and listening to Kelly clarkson song made me write it.  
Please review on your thoughts of the story Thankyou.


End file.
